


HeavyDirtySoul

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka meets Luke, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: The Death Star has been destroyed by Luke Skywalker, the son of Ahsoka Tano's former master. After the celebrations on Yavin IV, Ahsoka is desperate for more information, calling on someone who can answer her questions. While she cannot bring herself to train the boy, Ahsoka sees much in of Anakin in Luke as she tries to piece together the pieces of Anakin's past.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since we found out Ahsoka lived through Endor, I played with the question 'what if she met the twins?' Not really sure where this will be heading, but I plan on updating when I can. 
> 
> Title of the work comes from Twenty One Pilot's "Heavydirtysoul"

_Skywalker._

Ahsoka repeated the name in her head over and over again. Skywalker is not a very popular last name and she was sure Anakin did not have any other family members. Well, none that she knew about anyways. She felt betrayed, but she could not explain why. This _boy_ had the same last name as her former master and she knew that someone was hiding something from her. 

After the ceremony honoring Skywalker and the pilots who assisted with destroying the Death Star, Ahsoka walked into the forest surrounding the base on Yavin IV. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for, but something in the Force guided her to a clear area. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka sat crossed legged on the ground, her hands settling softly on her knees. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts consume her. 

_It wasn’t fair,_ she thought to herself. _He lied to me. Anakin_ lied _to me. Why didn’t he trust me? Why did I have to leave him?_

“Ahsoka,” a voice called out. 

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Looking around the clearing, she found no trace of anyone calling her. Confused, she closed her eyes once more, feeling the Force work around her.

“Ahsoka,” came the voice again. “Ahsoka, you need to focus.”

Again, Ahsoka opened her eyes. She called out, “Is anyone there?” 

“Yes, Ahsoka, I’m here,” replied the voice. “Reach out, Ahsoka. Close your eyes and focus.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes once more and reached out into the Force. She wanted to talk to someone, _anyone,_ who could explain this Skywalker boy to her. 

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

“I’m with you.”

Ahsoka opened her eyes. “ _Obi-wan_?”

Obi-wan smiled at her. “Yes, it’s me.”

“But - but what are you doing here?” she asked. She never found out what happened to Obi-wan after the Jedi Purge. No one could seem to tell her.

“There is much to tell you, little one,” he replied. He took a seat on a nearby rock.

“What happened to you? How are you here?”

Obi-wan smiled slightly. He looked… older. “After the purge, Yoda and I went into hiding.”

“Why?” asked Ahsoka. 

“I think you may already know.”

Ahsoka thought about the boy with blond hair and blue eyes and the same name as her former Master. 

“Anakin?” 

Obi-wan nodded. “He and Pamde had a… special relationship. Turns out the two were secretly married on Naboo. She became pregnant towards the end of the Clone Wars.” 

“I knew he and Padme were close,” said Ahsoka, guilt gnawing at her, “but I never asked him about it.”

“This is not something you can feel guilty about. I had an inkling as well, but I let Anakin handle it on his own. Clearly, I should have done more as well.” 

“Obi-wan, I know about Anakin,” she stated. 

“What do you mean you know about Anakin?” he asked her, a troubled look on his face.

“It’s him, Master,” she choked out, “Darth Vader. It’s Anakin.”

Obi-wan sighed. “Yes. Yes, Anakin turned to the dark side, an apprentice to Darth Sidious. How did you find out?”

“I faced him, Master. On Malachor.”

“Malachor?”

Ahsoka nodded. 

Obi-wan stroked his beard, looking down at his former fellow Jedi. “Story for another day, I think.”

“Yes, another day,” Ashoka agreed. “Why, Master? Why did this happen?”

“It was Palpatine. He was behind everything: the Clone Wars, the Jedi Purge, Anakin’s fall.” 

“But why did Anakin fall, Master? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Ahsoka, there are things about Anakin that you need to understand,” Obi-wan explained. “He came to the Jedi Temple at the age of ten from slavery. He was quickly put into an environment where love and compassion were no longer allowed, and he was not the best when it came to controlling his anger. He married Padme in secret, which was slowly weighing down on him.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he fell,” Ahsoka said.

“I’m still not one hundred percent sure myself, little one,” Obi-wan replied, still stroking his beard.

“Padme?” Ahsoka asked, already knowing the answer.

“Died in childbirth. I was there.”

Ahsoka began to cry. Her _friend,_ her _Master._ One dead, one as good as. 

“There was nothing you could do,” Obi-wan said. “Please, do not feel as though you should have been there. Anakin made his own choice and Padme… we tried to save her, but she was dying.”

Ahsoka nodded, wiping her tears away. “Tell me about the boy.” 

“His name is Luke,” Obi-wan replied. “After he was born, I delivered him to his Uncle Owen and his Aunt Beru, Anakin’s step brother and his wife, on Tatooine.”

“Anakin had a step brother?” 

“Yes.” There was so much she didn’t know about Anakin. “I couldn’t expose myself. I decided to dedicate my life to watching over Luke, possibly training him in the Force one day. If the Emperor ever found out about Luke… well I shudder to think about what might have happened.” 

“He’ll know about him now though, won’t he?” Ahsoka questioned.

“Yes, I suppose he will.”

“There were other Jedi,” Ahsoka told him, “Jedi who survived the purge. Children who were born with the Force.”

“I am aware, but I only cared about one. Luke is the key to this all.” 

Ahsoka sat quietly, thinking about what Obi-wan was telling her. She knew she could not blame herself for what happened to Anakin, but she could not push away the guilt. 

“You faced him.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.” 

Ahsoka stared at Obi-wan. “Then how are you here?”

“That,” he said, “is a tale for another day. One day, I will teach you how to become one with the Force after death. But for now, I think there is someone you need to meet.”

Ahsoka bowed her head and stood up, facing Obi-wan. “I would like to meet him.”

“Ahsoka, he does not know about his father,” Obi-wan warned. “I told him Anakin was killed by Vader; the lie will protect him for now. He will have to face Vader eventually, but the less he knows, the better.”

“I understand, Master,” Ahsoka said. 

“Tell him the good, Ahsoka. Give him the man he wants his father to be.”

“I will, Master.” 

Obi-wan gave her a small smile before fading away. Ahsoka stood in the clearing alone once more, bracing herself for the conversation she was about to have.

  
  



	2. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds Rex to discuss the son of their former friend.

Ashoka made her way back into the base, shouldering by pilots and Rebel workers who were making their way to dining services to eat. Before she did anything, she needed the one person who she could to talk to who’s just as affected by this as her.

“Rex!” she called out when she saw him talking to a few Rebel pilots. “Rex!”

Rex looked over at her and excused himself from the group, making his way towards her. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back a bit before breaking apart.

“Ahsoka, his name.  _ Skywalker, _ ” Rex exclaimed. “This cannot be a coincidence.”

Ahsoka looked around the base, trying to find a quieter place to talk to Rex uninterrupted. She grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the corner of the room, hidden by X-wings.

“It’s not,” she said finally, sitting down on a box. 

“What do you mean it’s not? He  _ is  _ related to General Skywalker?”

The severity of it all hit Ahsoka: she didn’t tell Rex about Anakin. Rex didn’t know Anakin is Vader. 

“Rex, you might want to sit down,” she told him, kicking a box over to him. Rex sat, confusion and concern written on his face. Ahsoka took a deep breath. “He’s Anakin’s son.” 

“Anakin’s  _ son? _ ” asked Rex, perplexed. “But… how?”

“Well, I’m assuming how it usually happens, Rex,” replied Ahsoka, the corners of her lips twitching slightly. 

Rex shot her a dirty look. “You know what I mean, Ahsoka.” 

“Rex. Think about it.”

Rex rubbed at his forehead. He glanced at her, realization slowly hitting him. “Senator Amidala?”

Ahsoka nodded. “They were closer than we knew. They were married in secret.” 

“Damn. I knew they were close, I just… didn’t put anything together.”

“I didn’t either if that helps.” 

“So how did you find out?” Rex asked her.

“Obi-wan Kenobi,” answered Ahsoka.

“He’s here? He’s alive?” 

Ahsoka shook her head. “No. He was recently killed by Vader.” 

Rex’s shoulders tensed. “How-”

“Rex, I can’t explain it all now.” Ahsoka interrupted. “All I know is that Luke was born shortly after the Jedi Purge. Padme died in childbirth.”

“Anakin?”

Ahsoka looked into the former clone trooper’s hopeful eyes. “Killed by Vader during the purge.” 

Rex sucked in a breath. “I assumed he was killed during the purge, but to be killed by Vader himself? General Skywalker was a powerful Jedi, Vader must be more powerful. It was lucky Ezra was able to pop back and help you.” 

Ahsoka didn’t say anything, didn’t correct Rex even though she desperately wanted to tell him everything. He knew she faced Vader, how Ezra somehow traveled through the Force to save her. If it weren’t for Ezra Bridger, her former Master would have surely killed her. 

“So, what do we tell the boy?” he asked her. “Do we even talk to him?” 

Ahsoka sighed. “I don’t know… the boy was fed lies about Anakin for nineteen years. Obi-wan told him Anakin was a general during the Clone Wars only a few days ago.” 

Rex sat there silently; Ahsoka could see him thinking deeply. 

“I want to meet the boy,” Rex told her, standing up. “The stories I could tell him. He needs to know his father was a hero.” 

Ahsoka’s heart swelled as she stared back at Rex. Anakin was part of both their lives, but only she knew of Anakin’s true fate. 

“There you two are,” came a voice from behind an X-Wing. It was Sabine Wren. “What are you two doing back here? We were about to join the others for a celebration party.”

Ahsoka glanced at Rex who shrugged. “We just had some things we needed to discuss. That’s all.” 

Sabine looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to say. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s the boy.” Rex said.

Sabine blinked. “The boy?”

“The boy who blew up the Death Star,” Ahsoka clarified, shooting Rex a look. 

“And what about him? I mean, I heard whispers he was strong with the Force. I saw the lightsaber hanging on his belt.”

“Lightsaber?” Ahsoka asked, taken aback. Obi-wan didn’t say anything about a lightsaber. 

Sabine nodded. “Yeah. I know a lightsaber when I see one.” 

Ahsoka made a mental note to ask Obi-wan about that the next time she called out to him. 

“We knew his father,” Rex told Sabine, sitting back down on his box. “I served under him during the Clone Wars, the 501st Legion. General Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Wait a minute,” said Sabine, drawing another box over and sitting next to Ahsoka, “I thought only Jedi were generals during the Clone Wars? That’s what my mother told me and Kanan confirmed it.”

“They were,” said Ahsoka. “Anakin Skywalker was my Jedi Master.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sabine replied. “So that boy’s father was  _ Jedi _ ? I thought… I thought Jedi couldn’t have children? With, you know, Kanan being the exception.”

“They weren’t,” Ahsoka confirmed. “Once a child was brought to the Temple as a toddler, they were taught no attachments to others. That means no relationships, no children.” 

“The more I hear about the Jedi organization, the happier I am I never was one,” Sabine said, leaning back on her hands. 

Ahsoka scoffed. “There are reasons I left.”

“But you came back,” Rex reminded her, “and you helped us.” 

“I came back,” Ahsoka whispered, “but not for my own wants or needs.”

Sabine looked at Ahsoka. “So this boy is the son of a Jedi?”

“One of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy,” Rex emphasized. Sabine took her eyes off Ahsoka to look at Rex, smiling lightly. “Well, that’s my opinion at least.” 

“No, Rex is correct,” Ahsoka said. “Anakin was, by all means, one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order.” 

Sabine sighed and stood up. “Well, I’m sure you can tell me more about this, but honestly? This is getting too convoluted for me. The boy is the son of one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy and we’re just supposed to accept that?”

“Looks like it,” replied Ahsoka, also standing up. “Considering how close Rex and I were to his father, well, it looks like we need to introduce ourselves soon.”

“Well, good luck to you,” Sabine stated. “I’m heading to the celebrations. You two join when you’re ready, I’ll let Hera and Zeb know.” 

Ahsoka watched Sabine walk away.

“So, we’re really doing this?” Rex asked her. “We’re going to talk to the boy?”

Ahsoka sighed. “Yes. Luke Skywalker needs to learn more about his past.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REX REX REX REX REX I LOVE REX.
> 
> Anyways, I'm assuming Ahsoka never told Rex about Vader's true identity. If she did... well, I'm ignoring that.


	3. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finally meets Luke

Ahsoka and Rex stood at the edge of celebrations, watching the Rebels drink and talk, exchanging stories with each other. Ahsoka didn’t get it: Palpatine was still out there. She felt Vader too, still wandering through the galaxy. Still, she understood the Rebels’ need to celebrate, a need to relax. 

Hera Syndulla made her way towards them, her son Jacen clinging to her hand. “There you two are. Sabine filled me in on what happened.” 

“Oh, did she now?” Ahsoka asked. “Hera, we can’t have everyone knowing.”

“I know, I know,” replied Hera, raising her hand. “Just, you know, giving you the head’s up.”

Jacen let go of Hera’s hand and made his way to Ahsoka, arms raised. She took him in her arms, settling him on her hip. “‘Soka sad?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, Ahsoka is confused.” 

Jacen stared at her with wide eyes then wrapped his arms around her neck. “I’ll make ‘Soka happy!” 

She cuddled the boy in her arms, letting him nuzzle up against her neck. Hera watched her intently, trying to read the young Togruta woman in front of her. 

“Come on, Jacen,” Hera said, “let’s leave Ahsoka and Rex alone. They have something to do.”

Jacen jumped out of Ahsoka’s arms and ran over to his mother, who heaved him up onto her hip. Hera waved goodbye before turning away, leaving Ahsoka and Rex alone.

“So, what do you do now?” Rex asked, looking at Ahsoka. “Just approach him? I don’t know how to do this.”

Ahsoka sighed. She really had no idea what to do either, but she knew they had to speak to the boy anyways. 

“Well, let’s wait for the celebrations to die down,” Ahsoa suggested. “Maybe we can speak to the boy tomorrow?”

Rex nodded and looked out towards the celebrations again. They both watched the Rebels drink and cheer, not a care in the world. Ahsoka strained her eyes, looking for the young pilot, but she could not find him in the sea of people. Her suggestion of waiting another day seemed more and more satisfying.

_ The time will come, Ahsoka,  _ Obi-wan’s voice whispered in her ear.  _ Have patience.  _

Though it was difficult to have patience as she tossed and turned in her bed that night. Seeking peace, she made her way out of the living quarters she was assigned when she first arrived on Yavin and made her way to the hangar, hoping to find a quiet place to meditate. 

Walking through the hangar, she spotted someone fiddling with an X-wing. The closer she got, she realized who it was:  _ Luke.  _

_ The time is right, Ahsoka,  _ came Obi-wan’s voice again,  _ you know what to do.  _

Slowly, she made her way towards him. Though she hoped he may not realize her presence, she watched as he glanced up at her, as if sensing her. 

“Who’s there?” he called out, placing down the tool in his hand. 

Ahsoka calmly walked toward him, her hands up in a way that shows peace. “Hello, young Skywalker. I hope I did not frighten you?”

“Oh, uh, no,” the young boy replied, looking at Ahsoka. “No you didn’t frighten me. How do you know who I am?”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t everyone know who you are?”

Luke laughed, a reminder of his father before him. “I guess that’s true. I’m not really used to everyone knowing me. On Tatooine, where I grew up, I really only had my Aunt and Uncle and a few friends.”

“Being known will be something you become used to,” Ahsoka assured him.

He glanced at her, furrowing his eyebrow. Shrugging, as if he was done with his thought, he stuck his hand out. “I guess so. Well, just in case, I’m Luke Skywalker.”

“I am Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka replied, taking Luke’s hand in hers. As the boy moved, she caught a glimpse of the lightsaber hanging on his belt. Her breath caught in her throat.  _ Anakin.  _

Luke seemed to notice her staring, so he grabbed the lightsaber and held it up to her. “It’s a lightsaber.”

Ahsoka smiled, knowing the boy meant well. “Yes, it is. The weapon of a Jedi.”

“You know of the Jedi?” Luke asked her, somewhat impressed.

“Luke, I  _ was  _ one,” she replied. Ahsoka watched as the boy’s eyes widened with realization. She saw the excitement bubble up inside him.

“Well, then,  _ you  _ can teach me!” he exclaimed. “Ben is… gone, but if you’re here then I will have a Master!”

Ahsoka sighed. “It’s not that easy, Luke. I never exactly completed my training. I left the Order while I was still a Padawan and before I could come back, Order 66 was already in play.”

“You  _ left _ ?” Luke asked her. 

Ahsoka waved her hand impatiently. “A story for another day. But, I have been wanting to discuss something with you.”

“With me? Why?” Luke questioned. Ahsoka looked into his eyes, a pang in her heart when she realized they were the same color as Anakin’s.

“I happen to know the man that lightsaber belonged to,” Ahsoka replied, taking the saber out of Luke’s hand and fiddling with it. It felt heavy in her hands, as if it were aware of her betrayment.

“You knew my father?” 

“Anakin Skywalker,” she said, looking at Luke, “was my Jedi Master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on stopping this chapter short and then having the next be from Luke's POV.


	4. revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has some questions about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time between each chapter, I'm working on like 4 fics right now lol. Also, this one is a bit smaller than the rest.

Luke stared at the kind Togruta woman standing in front him. She was fiddling with his father’s lightsaber, a sad look on her face. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” he repeated back to her, “was your… Jedi Master?”

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes.”

Luke could not believe his ears: someone besides Ben who knew Anakin, who knew his father. Someone who could tell him stories of his father’s greatness and acts in the Clone Wars.

“I can’t believe this!” Luke exclaimed. “My father! A Jedi Master!”

Ahsoka gave Luke a small smile. “Well, he wasn’t granted the title of ‘Master’, but he was on the Council, so I was told.”

“But, he trained you?” Luke asked, confused. “Does that not make him a Master?”

“I was his Padawan learner, yes,” Ashoka agreed, “but he was only  _ my  _ Master. Only I addressed him as Master Skywalker.”

Luke rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. “I see… there is much I need to learn.”

“Yes there is, little one,” Ahsoka replied. She stared at the lightsaber in her hands thoughtfully. “How did you get this?”

“Ben gave it to me,” Luke answered.

“Ben?”

“Kenobi,” Luke explained. “He was living on Tatooine; he told me my father wanted me to have it.”

“Interesting,” Ahsoka mumbled. She smiled up at Luke and handed him the lightsaber back. “I knew Ben Kenobi as well. But to me, he was Obi-wan Kenobi.”

“He told me he was friends with my father as well,” Luke told her, taking the saber from her and placing it back on his belt. He felt a strange protectiveness of it for some reason. 

“Yes, he was friends with your father,” Ahsoka told him. “He was Anakin’s Master, just as Anakin was mine.”

Luke stared at Ahsoka a bit, trying to figure out what to ask first. He had been wondering so long what his father was like, who his father was. Uncle Owen fed him lies, and while he loved his uncle dearly, he wished Uncle Owen was more open. But now that he was granted this opportunity, he was unsure of how to proceed.

“Let’s find somewhere else to speak,” Ashoka suggested, motioning towards where the dining area is located. “I can sense your conflict. I understand.”

“You can sense my conflict?” Luke asked, falling into step next to Ahsoka. She was faster than he expected her to be. “What does that mean?”

“Have you ever been speaking to someone, and felt that they are upset, despite the fact that they never told you they were upset?” Ashoka asked him. Luke nodded next to her. “The Force allows Force users to sense someone’s inner conflict, diving deep into their thoughts. It’s not everyone, mostly those we are close to or other Force users.”

“I see…” Luke replied, still confused. “There is a lot I need to learn about the Force in general.”

Ahsoka smiled at him. “How about this: when I approached you, did you hear me come over?”

“No,” he told him, thinking of the moment when she first approached him in the hanger. 

“But you looked up.” 

“Because I could… sense you!” he exclaimed. “I sensed you coming!”

Ahsoka’s smile widened. “See, you have some knowledge.”

Luke smiled back, excited he was learning more about his new found power. He continued walking beside Ahsoka as she led him into the dining area. She sat down at the first table, Luke sitting across from her.

“Well,” Ahsoka started, “what do you want to know?”

What  _ did  _ he want to know? He thought about everything he could ask her: what was he like? How powerful was he? How many battles have you been in? But then he thought of another question, a question even Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen couldn’t answer, a question he never got to ask Ben.

“Actually, there is one thing,” Luke said, looking at Ahsoka hopefully. She cocked an eyebrow. “I want to ask about… about my mother.”

Ahsoka blinked. “Your mother?”

“Yes,” Luke confirmed. “I can ask you about my father any time, I know people knew him, but it just occurred to me that no one told me about my mother. I would like to know about her too.” 

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I was expecting you to ask about your father. That was a conversation I was ready to have with you, not one about your mother.”

“I’m sorry,” replied Luke, his heart sinking a bit.

Ahsoka waved her hand. “Nonsense. Like you said, there is plenty of time for me to tell you about Anakin. I can even introduce you to one of the captains who served under him during the Clone Wars. We can discuss Anakin tomorrow, but now, what would you like to know about your mother?”

“Who was she?” Luke asked. 

“Her name was Padme Amidala,” Ahsoka answered, smiling lightly, as though thinking of a memory. “She was the Senator of Naboo when we met.”

“How did she and my father meet?” 

“Hmm, I’m not exactly sure how they met,” Ahsoka replied. “I know they met when they were young, right before Anakin joined the Jedi Order and when Padme was still queen.”

“Queen?” Luke exclaimed. “I thought you said she was a Senator?”

Ashoka smiled again. Luke listened intently as Ahsoka explained the Nabooian custom. Luke was fascinated, there was so much he had yet to learn both about the Force and his parents.

“What was she like?” Luke asked Ahsoka once she finished explaining.

“She was kind. Beautiful,” Ahspka replied fondly. “Strong willed. Padme never let anyone tell her what to do. She was fiercely loyal to those she loved, including me. She never backed away from a challenge, both political and physical. She was one of the best shots I had ever seen.”

“She sounds amazing,” Luke replied, eyes wide. “I wish I had gotten to know her.”

“She was truly one of a kind,” Ahsoka replied, placing a gentle hand on Luke’s. “I’m sorry you couldn’t get to know her.”

“What happened to her?”

Ahsoka winced, taking her hand from Luke’s. “I’m sorry, I believe she died shortly after giving birth.”

“So, she didn’t want to leave me?” 

“No, Luke,” Ahsoka replied, “I think she loved you.”

Luke sighed. When he was younger, he used to have visions of a young girl with brown hair and a sort of fierceness to her. He wondered if it were his mother he dreamed of. 

“Who is this captain you mentioned?” Luke asked, deciding to put off his mother for the time being. 

“His name is Rex,” Ahsoka answered. “He was a clone.”

“A clone? I didn’t know there were any clones left,” Luke said. 

“He can talk more about that tomorrow,” Ahsoka replied. “But for now, since it may be better to have Rex here, why don’t we go to bed.”

Luke nodded, noticing the heaviness of his eyes. “Yes. Tomorrow.”

Ahsoka got up. “Good night, Luke.”

“Good night, Ahsoka,” Luke replied watching Ahsoka make her way out of the room. He wished he could ask more now, but Ahsoka was right, maybe it was better to wait.


End file.
